The present invention relates to weightlifting equipment, and more particularly to a spotter platform which receives a weight bench.
Weightlifters perform various exercises for the purpose of developing particular muscles throughout the body. These exercises can be performed through the use of free weights, such as barbells, or with machines. Many weightlifters prefer free weights because free weights permit the lifter to perform the exercises in a natural motion while utilizing pure body leverage in performing the exercise. This facilitates isolation of particular muscle groups and simulates actual athletic sports motions.
Oftentimes when utilizing free weights, particularly when performing exercises on a weight bench, a spotter assists the weightlifter. The spotter stands behind the weightlifter—adjacent his head—while the weightlifter is lying on the weight bench. The spotter typically assists the weightlifter with the few final repetitions in each set such that the weightlifter is able to continue lifting past the fatigue point at which he would no longer be able to lift the current weight unassisted. The spotter thereby maximizes the weightlifters work out for that exercise.
As the spotter is standing on the floor, the spotter oftentimes must straddle the weightlifters head. Aside from being a somewhat uncomfortable position, the spotter also has reduced leverage to assist the weightlifter should assistance be required and the spotter is required to lift a significant portion of the weight. This may be of particular concern while spotting for a weightlifter that is bench pressing significant weight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a weightlifting system that will better position the spotter while spotting the weightlifter.